Into the Shadows: a CSISAW crossover
by RECsi88
Summary: A CSI who has been with the Jigsaw murders since the beginning is dragged into his game, she survives and thinks things are over but its just the beginning for her as shes dragged deeper into his games of Blood and Suffering, can her and her CSI team stop the murders or will Jigsaws horrifying legacy continue? Rated M for Mild to Extreme gore/Mature themes. Please Review and enjoy!
1. Horrors within

Into the

Shadows

A CSI/Saw fan fiction crossover

I awoke, my eyes blinded by a bright light when my vision cleared, the sight made my blood run cold. A device was strapped to my face, I felt a cold metal piece in my mouth then I began to panic.

I stood up, a pin pulled out of the device on my head then I heard a timer begin to tick.

The T.V in front of me turned on, a puppet appeared on the screen, his face white with red swirls on his cheeks, his eyes were red and black hair, it was Jigsaw.

He spoke, "Hello Hayley, I want play a game." He added, "As a CSI your job is to follow the truth, in doing so you convict the innocent and set free the guilty but how will you fare when being judged yourself."

A light turned on beside me, a dead body was on the floor under the light's ray.

Jigsaw said, "if you wish to live then you must cut open his stomach and retrieve the key to the device attached to your head, if you fail then the device will snap open and when it does it will snap your jaw open...permanently."

I looked around the room, looking for an escape but I saw none then I saw a barred window and ran towards it. 15 seconds left as I put the mouth piece in between the bars and waited for the timer to stop. 7,6,5,4,3,2,1… SNAP!

The trap snapped opened but the bars stopped it from snapping my jaw open, I pulled my head out of the trap and fell to the floor. I stood up, the wall opened up behind me then I quickly exited the room, I looked down the hallway in front of me and saw my handgun with 2 clips on the floor. I picked them up, put the clips in my CSI vest then checked the ammo in my handgun and continued down the hallway.

Back at the CSI lab, stress was high as the others scrambled to find Hayley, Morgan Brody sat in her older sister's office and cried softly. Morgan looked up when she heard the door to Hayley's office open.

Greg looked down at her, smiling lightly and he said, "how you holding up Morgan?"

Morgan stated, "She's gone Greg, Jigsaw took her and now she's…gone."

Greg sat beside her, took her hands in his and said, "There is nothing you could've done Morgan."

Morgan retorted, "I should've gone with her!"

Greg sighed then stated quietly, "if you did then I would not only lose Hayley who is my best friend but then I also would have lost you Morgan, the woman I L-."

Greg stopped talking when he realized his feelings were coming out, Morgan replied, "the woman you what Greg?"

Greg hesitated then pulled Morgan close and whispered into her ear, "the woman that I'm in love with."

Morgan kissed him softly then said, "I love you too Greg."

D.B Russell burst in and said, "Greg, Morgan we found Jigsaw's base of operations and we're going in to get Hayley."

All three ran outside to the SUV's and hopped in, Greg kissed Morgan and stated, "Let's go save Hayley."

I kept walking down the hallway like I had been doing for the past 2 hours, 8 traps so far and almost 15 people dead. It was hard to watch those poor people die, one of them was burnt alive, one had their limbs torn off, another was crushed and the one thing those poor people had in common was that I tried to help them, failed and was useless as they cried out for help then their screams, blood and guts staining my body, mind and soul.

I approached the final door of the hallway; I slowly opened the door and looked inside to see Jigsaw sitting in front of a TV holding the puppet. Jigsaw turned to me then suddenly ran out of the double doors at the far end, I quickly ran after him but never seemed to catch up till we reached the outside world.

I tackled him to the ground, the rage building inside me as I pulled my fist back to hit him. Jigsaw pulled out a dagger then stabbed me in the shoulder over and over, I cried out and he stabbed me in the shoulder for the 9th time.

He pushed me off of himself, stood up and began walking away, I tried to get to my feet but the pain shot through my shoulder and I cried out in pain again. I finally got to my feet; I aimed my gun at him then fired the entire clip into his back and watched him fall to the ground.

I stumbled over to him, reloaded the gun then stated, "An-any last words?"

Jigsaw rolled onto his back, looked me straight in the eyes then said, "I knew you would waste your life, I tried to help you Hayley but I've failed."

I snapped back, "HELP ME!? I will be damaged forever after this."

I pulled the trigger, placing a bullet into his heart, he drew his last breath and I stepped over his body. I heard the sound of sirens in the distance; I breathed in deeply then turned around and ran back to the building to search for survivors.

I entered the room where I found Jigsaw, the puppet was lying on the floor near the TV, and I picked it up then saw another door near the one I first came in, I put the puppet on my belt, approached the door and opened it, what I saw made my heart stop.

I looked at the scene in front of me, the smell of guts, blood and death filled my nose; 11 of Jigsaw's victims were scattered around the room, 4 decapitated with blood flowing out of their necks, 2 had been ripped in half and their guts spilt onto the floor, 3 were torn and mangled and 2 were still alive and screaming for help, as I approached them cautiously, I felt something small hit my head; I looked up to see 4 more people hanging by meat hooks from the ceiling, their blood soaking my clothes.

I ran to help the 2 victims still alive, I tried to help the first guy but he died, I kneeled by the other and pulled her head into my lap, the acid had been poured into her eyes and there was blood and I stated, "What's your name?"

The woman replied, "I'm R-Rac-Rachael."

I replied, "Hi Rachael, my name is Hayley, I'm a CSI and I was also kidnapped by Jigsaw."

She groaned, I looked around then said, "Rachael, helps on the way, don't worry Jigsaws dead, I killed him now let's get you out of here."

I picked her up, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder as I lifted her up off the floor but I ignored it and carried her out of the building to the outside world.

Once I got her outside, S.W.A.T was already there, they aimed their guns at me and one of them yelled for me to identify myself or they would shoot, I walked forward a bit then they repeated that to me; I said, "I am with the LVPD crime lab."

I saw 3 SUVs and 2 ambulances pull in behind the S.W.A.T team, I brought Rachael up into one of the ambulances and sat next to her then I said, "You're safe now Rachael, he can't hurt you anymore."

Rachael replied, "I owe y-you my life Hayley, th-tha-thank you so much,"

I replied, "It's my job, get better."

I exited the back of the ambulance; I stood there for a moment then was suddenly was attacked by my CSI team.

Morgan hugged me tightly, Greg, D.B, Julie, Sara and Nick came after her, I smiled lightly at the group while I whispered to Morgan, "Hey kiddo its ok I'm back."

She let go of me then replied, "I thought he killed you Hayley."

I laughed then said, "It's going to take a lot more than some crazy old man to take me away from my family."

A voice came from behind me, "I think 9 stab wounds is enough to take you away from your family."

I turned to see a S.W.A.T officer staring angrily at me, I looked at him with a confused look and he said, "you killed Jigsaw."

I nodded then he stated, "legends never die."

I became enraged, turned towards the man and replied, "A legend!? He killed exactly 29 people and you call him a legend!"

He grinned slightly then corrected, "31, had he killed that stupid women and of course you, neither of you deserve to be alive." I stood in awe of what this person was saying, he stated, "but that's why I'm here… to finish his work."

He swung his knife, I attempted to grab his wrist, he swung his other fist at me and it slammed into my face. I stumbled backwards then prepared to attack but he was already there ready and he plunged the knife into my gut. He leaned forward and whispered, "Hayley you won't be here to witness the final act of a legend."

He twisted the knife; I cried out as the sharp pain flooded through my body, I heard gunshots then my world went black.


	2. Destruction

Morgan ran to her sister's side after the gunfire subsided, she pulled Hayley into her arms; the knife wound in Hayley's gut bled heavily and Morgan put her hand on it to stop the bleeding somewhat.

Hayley groaned then Morgan yelled, "someone get the other paramedics over here now!"

Greg came over and picked up Hayley, took her over to the other ambulance and returned to Morgan who was crying; He held her as her tears soaked his shirt, the ambulance sped away and the man who had stabbed Hayley had escaped, Greg asked, "Who was that guy?"

Sara looked at him then said, "His names Mark Hoffman, some detective who was corrupted by Jigsaw."

Greg nodded, he said to Morgan, "go sit in the SUV, I'll see if they need me here first and if not then we'll go to the hospital."

Morgan nodded then left, Greg approached D.B and asked, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

D.B said, "You, Morgan, Julie and Sara head to the hospital to check on Hayley while me and Nick head back to the lab to try and figure out where Hoffman went."

Greg nodded then found Julie and Sara, he told them that they were going to the hospital then they got into the SUV with Morgan and drove off.

Hoffman stood in front of the Hospital, he needed to finish his mission which was to eliminate Rachael and that CSI, he thought to himself, "_I'll kill the CSI__ after Rachael, if she doesn't die of her knife wounds first but if she doesn't die, I will make sure she knows suffering beyond her darkest fears." _

He entered the hospital; he approached the front desk and asked the nurse, "Do you know where a patient of the first name Rachael is? She came in just recently; I was one of the S.W.A.T officers on the scene."

The nurse looked up at him, nodded then turned to her computer for a minute; she turned back and replied, "She didnt make it, I'm sorry sir."

He nodded then said, "Its ok, oh and another thing, can you tell me where the CSI is, her names Hayley."

The nurse turned back to her computer, she typed away on her keyboard, Hoffman's mind wandered off into his thoughts when The nurse turned back, looked up at Hoffman and stated "she's on the third floor, room 354."

He thanked her then walked towards the elevator while his mind was thinking of all the suffering he could put her through when he got to her.

Morgan, Greg, Sara and Julie walked into the hospital, Julie went to the front desk and asked the nurse where Hayley was, she came back to the group moments later and said, "She's on the third floor, room 354."

They walked up to the elevator, the doors opened, they stepped inside and then the doors closed behind them.

Sara stated, "I hope Hayley's okay."

Greg replied, "If I know Hayley as well as I think I do, she's pretty tough."

Hoffman stood in the doorway of room 354, his gaze stuck to the CSI in the bed, he sighed in relief knowing that Jigsaws death would be avenged and that she would suffer for her crime.

He approached her bedside and stared at her for a moment then pulled something out of the bag he had with him, he started leaned forward to put it on her head; Hoffman was about to slip it on when he heard a hand on the door knob, he slipped into the closet with the mask in hand and waited.

Morgan, Greg and Sara went in first while Julie stood watch outside, the doctor came in and Sara asked, "How is she doing?"

The doctor, "If she had been bleeding any longer she would have died, other than that she is okay and can go home when she wakes up next."

Greg shook the doctor's hand; Morgan sat beside her sister, closed her eyes and listened to the heart beat monitor while Greg stood beside her, placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "She's gonna be okay, she is going to require a few days off but then she will fine and back at work."

Morgan nodded, Julie dashed in and stated, "D.B just called, Hoffman's already here and he is coming for Hayley, they are on their way now."

Sara replied, "Julie, you and me will go down to the lobby to wait for D.B and Nick while Greg and Morgan stay up here to watch for Hoffman."

Everyone nodded then Sara and Julie left, a nurse walked in and said, "I need you two to leave for a moment I have to get a blood sample for testing."

Greg and Morgan left the room to stand out, on their way out Greg noticed the nurses name tag, Amanda Young, he thought to himself, _"Where have I heard that name before?"_

Greg called D.B, who answered almost right away and asked, "Does the name Amanda Young ring any bells D.B?"

D.B replied, "Why?"

Greg said, "One of the nurses who just went into Hayley's room had a name tag that said Amanda young and it sounded familiar."

D.B stated, "OH GOD, GREG GET BACK IN THERE SHES ONE OF JIGSAW'S APPRENTICES!"

Greg dashed back into the room, gun raised but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him, Hoffman and Amanda stood on either side of Hayley's bed, Hoffman smiled then stated, "Hello Greg Sanders, I want to show you something absolutely stunning."

Hoffman moved aside, giving Greg a view of Hayley with a device strapped to her chest, it had face plates for the front and back of her skull and each was filled with deadly looking spikes.

Amanda said, "Think of it as a Venus fly trap, if you can't get it off her in time well then it will snap closed on her skull and kill her slowly and painfully."

Morgan came into the room at that moment; she saw the trap on her sister's skull then pointed her gun at Amanda while Greg had his pointed at Hoffman. Both of them pulled the triggers on their guns, one bullet hit Amanda in the throat the other hit Hoffman in the chest and took them down. Sara, D.B, Nick and Julie rushed in, Nick moved Hoffman out of Hayley's room while Julie followed with Amanda. Morgan, Greg, D.B and Sara quickly went to Hayley's bedside; the timer had 15 minutes left as they desperately tried to remove it.

I awoke, blinded because of the bright light above me, with my vision blurry I could make out figures in the room, I picked up pieces of their conversation, it was something about a trap on my head and that's when my vision recovered.

I saw the spikes inside the face plate and thought to myself, _"Holy mother of God its happening again, this is the Venus Fly Trap."_

I panicked, I got up out of the bed then backed up against the wall, my thoughts scrambled, _"Dear god this isn't happening, no_ _it can't be, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

D.B rushed over quickly when he noticed I was standing up, he stated, "Hayley you need to calm down ok?"

Tears fell down my face as I begged him, "I don't want to die D.B, and please help me."

He checked the timer, 2 minutes left, he looked at me then stated, "Im sorry but we don't have the key to get it off you, forgive us Hayley."

I pushed the bed across the floor then I broke down crying, kneeled in the center of the room and kept saying over, "I can't die, not like this."

D.B checked the timer again, 25 seconds left and I stated, "Get Morgan out of here she can't see me like this, do that please."

Greg nodded, Sara helped him take Morgan out of the room, Nick had to help because Morgan tried to fight them, and Julie locked the door leaving her, D.B and myself in the room.

D.B kneeled in front of me, he checked the timer one last time, 10 seconds left, he stated, "Im sorry old friend, I checked the bodies myself neither of them had the key."

I replied, "Its okay D.B I don't blame you, goodbye." 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…


	3. Recovery

I closed my eyes, waiting for death, the timer stopped but the mask didn't close; I opened my eyes to see that a metal pipe had been shoved between the faceplates of the mask.

I looked over to see D.B and Julie looking at me, I said, "you saved me, thank you so much." D.B helped me up, the room was quiet for a moment then Julie stated, "how are we gonna get that off of her D.B?"

D.B looked over at her and replied, "We won't be able to without the key, unless we cut it off her with a power saw or something." I said, "I can be patient but I might go nuts with this on my head the entire time."

D.B nodded, Julie unlocked the door then we went out into the hallway were Greg was holding Morgan against his chest; Sara was sitting down with her head in her hands while Nick paced. I said, "Guys im fine, the traps still on me but we jammed it."

Morgan looked up, her face brightened with hope then she stated, "I'd hug you right now but I can't."

We all laughed slightly then I walked over to where Hoffman was, I kneeled in front of him and checked his pulse.

His pulse was steady, the bullet had been stopped by his bullet proof vest, he coughed then I asked, "Where's the key to this mask Hoffman?"

He replied, "X marks the spot, find the X and you find the key." I grabbed him by the throat, slammed him against the wall, his hands clawing at the grip I had on his throat and I yelled, "Where is this X, if you don't tell me, I swear I will kill you Hoffman!"

He merely said, "Follow your gut."

I let go of him, my face became horrified as I realized what he meant, and Hoffman grinned at me as I lifted my jacket and shirt to reveal a black X , painted onto the side of my body.

I turned back to the others; they all had horrified looks on their faces and D.B went down the hallway; He returned a few moments later with a scalpel in his hand, approached me slowly then said, "Do you want someone else to do it Hayley?" I laughed then replied, "I don't have a choice, I can see it but not well enough to cut myself open."

D.B was about to reply when Morgan said, "I'll do it." We all looked at her; she came closer, her face was nervous and she repeated, "Let me do it."

I looked to D.B then back at her, I took the scalpel from D.B and hesitantly placed it in her hand then I stood sideways against the wall, Sara came over to help Morgan, and I removed my jacket and put the sleeve in my mouth so it would supress my cries of pain.

Morgan kneeled beside me, she thought to herself, _"I can't believe im about to cut my sister's side open, oh well here goes nothing." _

She began to slice through the skin, and even though I had the sleeve in my mouth, my screams were still heard, the pain was to the point of unbearable but I held strong as Morgan cut deep into my side.

Morgan said, "Got it, guys I found the key but…" Sara asked, "What's wrong Morgan?"

D.B looked over Morgan's shoulder, he saw the key but it was lodged into a major blood way and he replied, "If Morgan removes the key, Hayley could bleed out."

I removed the sleeve from my mouth then stated, "Did everyone forget where we are, we're in a hospital, helps literally right around the corner, just take it out." Morgan shook her head and backed away from me and then I said, "I will then."

I reached down into the incision, took hold of the key and pulled it out; I reached around behind me to unlock the trap on my head. The locks snapped open, I grabbed either side of the trap and ripped it off my head then suddenly the metal pole snapped in half and the mask slammed shut.

I put my hand over the incision, the blood flowed quickly out of my body, and D.B ran to my side then yelled, "We need help NOW!"

2 doctors and 3 nurses ran down with a stretcher moments later, they laid me down onto it and wheeled me down into another room and began to work on me.

**3 ½ hours later**, the doctor emerged from the room; he approached D.B, Greg, Morgan and Sara and said, "Are you guys with Hayley?"

D.B nodded then stated, "Is she ok?"

The doctor replied, "She's okay, the blood loss certainly took its toll on her, she needs to rest while her body replaces the lost blood. Oh she also keeps asking for a Morgan."

Morgan looked up and said, "That's me, what is she saying?"

The doctor replied, "She just keeps saying your name and then I'm sorry, you can go in now."

Morgan nodded, she stood up and followed the doctor, he pulled open the door and let her in then closed it behind her and walked off, Morgan approached her sisters bedside as she thought to herself, _"My poor sister, I feel so helpless, she's obviously scared by all this and the pain she experienced there… no Morgan don't put yourself through that."_

I looked at my sister, a smile crossing my face, she smiled back then I said, "Hey Morgan." She sat beside the bed, took my hand in hers, and tears fell down her cheek as she replied, "Hey Hayley."

I stated in my calming tone, "I'm fine Morgan, and this wasn't your fault, none of what happened to me was your fault."

Morgan nodded, she lay down beside me then said, "I know Hayley but I-I should have gone with you to that suspects house, I could've stopped it from happening."

I replied, "Morgan you couldn't have even if you had come, they tear gassed me then knocked me out with a chloroform soaked cloth so you would have ended up there with me and I can't even begin to think about you having to see the things I saw in there."

Morgan held me tighter, I sat up while holding her then she suddenly pulled away and asked, "What happened to you in there Hayley?"

I looked away from her, I thought, _"She can never know what I went through, it would make her feel even worse and I don't want to do that to her."_

I looked back, Morgan's face was full of kindness but I couldn't bear to tell her what happened and lied, "I don't really remember."

Morgan nodded, she stood up and said, "David came and got Amanda's body then Nick and Julie took Hoffman back to the station, their interrogating him now."

I asked, "When can I get out of here?"

Morgan excited the room, I sat there rambling to myself in my thoughts, 5 minutes later she came back in and said, "You can leave now, I already filled out your paper work."

I jumped out of the bed, went into the bathroom and came out in fresh clothes; I smiled and said, "Let's go Morgan, I'm sick of this place."

When I excited the room, Greg came up to me and hugged me, I laughed then hugged him back then suddenly Sara and Morgan joined in the hug.

D.B laughed then stated, "Please be careful, I don't need a broken CSI."

We all laughed, I let go of the others then said, "No need to worry about me D.B, i'm built like a tank."

Morgan said, "Greg and I will take you home."

I nodded then we left the hospital, the outside world was dark as the wind and rain blew softly, I hopped into the back of one of the SUVs and buckled in.

When we arrived at my house, I exited the vehicle carefully then said, "You guys can come in if you want."

Greg and Morgan nodded, exited the vehicle and followed me up to the front door of my house, I unlocked my door with the keys under the doormat and went inside, I took off my jacket, hung it on the wall then entered my living room while Greg and Morgan came in after me.

I turned to them and asked, "Do guys want anything?" Both of them replied, "No thanks."

I sat down on the couch across from Greg and Morgan, we talked for a while about what had happened when I was missing even the part where they admitted their feelings for each other but I told them of nothing I experienced in Jigsaw's sick, twisted games.

Morgan looked at her watch then said, "We had better get going its 11 Greg."

He nodded; both of them stood up and went over to the door, Morgan looked back towards me; I had my head down, facing the floor, looking deep in thought and then Morgan said, "Maybe we should stay with her?"

Greg looked back at me, he was about to reply when suddenly I got up and left the living room, the sound of my footsteps echoed through the house.

I walked into my dining room, looked on the table and saw a big white box that said Jigsaw case on the side. I went over, picked it up, went back into the living room and pulled out my glass table then I opened the box, my face becoming white with fear as I looked at the many pictures inside and files inside.

Morgan and Greg stood at the doorway watching me intently, both saw when my face went white and that peaked their curiosity in what I was looking at.

I took out the many case files and photos, each photo reminded me of the horrors I faced inside then I reached the bottom which was filled of video tapes, each had a different name on it. I moved them over to the TV then put one into the tape player and returned to the pile on the table.

Morgan and Greg slowly walked back into the living room, they watched as I rummaged through the files of Jigsaws victims then I ran out of the room and returned with another box.

Morgan decided to speak up and said, "Hayley what are you doing?" I looked over at her then replied, "Looking through some of the stuff from the Jigsaw case that's all."

Morgan went over to my side, I turned to look at her, her face was so warm, understanding and comforting then she stated, "You shouldn't put yourself through that Hayley, I mean you just got away from Ji-"

I interrupted, "I know that Morgan, trust me it's hard enough as it is but looking at these photos, files and the videos I relive it in my head and.."

My voice trailed off, Morgan went to say something but didn't and I said, "You guys can stay in the rooms upstairs for tonight, you can use the TV, Xbox and computer downstairs, I won't be using my room tonight so feel free to use it."

Morgan nodded then both her and Greg left the room; leaving me alone in my thoughts, I sat down and cried softly will clutching the files to my chest and I thought to myself, _" Hayley you need to stop being stupid, Morgan's gonna find out what happened to you eventually but by the case file not by yourself, so just tell her."_

My mind fought itself over what to do; I finally shook it off, stood up and continued to work on the files and videos but then my mind was infected by the horrible memories that I experienced in that living hell.

_**Thanks so much for reading guys, I know this chapter may not have been as exciting as the others but I promise things will look up from here, I just need feedback guys, c'mon I can't do it without your help! **_


	4. Broken Pieces

Greg said to Morgan, "we need to find out what your Hayley's not telling us about what happened at that warehouse where Jigsaw did all of his work, we should head into the lab and ask D.B for the case file on that what the others found in the building."

Morgan looked away then replied, "Yeah but I hate to leave her alone...but maybe she does just need time to herself.'

Greg and Morgan went out to the SUV, Greg got into the driver's seat, Morgan looked back at the house for a few moments then sat in the passenger's side and they drove off to the lab.

I came back into the living room with a small glass of whiskey, hoping that this would numb the pain and fear coursing through my body, I turned my head towards the TV and watched as on the video playing showed a man crawling through a maze of barbed wire, the spikes cutting into his body and blood going everywhere.

I took another sip of the alcohol which seemed to have very little effect on my mood, I sat down then the video continued to another trap and I just watched as people died on the videos over and over, the emotional pain radiated through my body and the tears dripped down my face as the videos continued.

Greg and Morgan walked into the lab, D.B was in the break room sipping a coffee, they approached him, and he looked up at them and asked, "I thought you two were with Hayley?"

Morgan replied, "We were but we need to see the case file from Jigsaw's torture house that the other shift worked on and we need to see it now, Hayley isn't telling us anything."

D.B nodded then stood up, motioning for them to follow as he walked towards his office and went inside, they followed him quickly and went in after him, they stood behind him as he mumbled something about the file not being there but then one of the other CSIs came in and said, "D.B, I just finished the report on the details of the Jigsaw torture house."

D.B nodded, took the file from the CSI's hand then asked them to leave and when they did; D.B opened the file and started to read, moments later Morgan asked, "D.B what does it say?"

D.B looked at them, his face pale; he placed the file in Greg's hand and turned away as Greg opened the file, his face expressionless while he looked through the file then suddenly he closed the file, passed it to Morgan and left the room.

She slowly opened it; the images she saw made her blood chill and stomach sick, the file had pictures of decapitated bodies, bodies burnt beyond recognition; some were torn apart with their guts spilling out onto the floor and others were just brutally tortured and mutilated in the most horrific manners.

Morgan dropped the file to the floor, she fell to her knees, tears rolled down her face and she said, "She witnessed all this when it happened, Hayley watched this be done to them, oh my god how she must feel right now."

Greg came back into the room, he saw Morgan on the floor, he kneeled by her side and he said, "I think we need to go back to Hayley, just imagine how she feels right now and I think she needs us."

D.B's office phone rang; he answered and said, "This is D.B Russell."

I replied on the other end, "D.B I can't take the p-pain any m-more, the things I e-ex- experienced...its a-all t-too m-much to handle, I-I'm s-s-sorry."

D.B yelled, "Hayley wait, don't do this!"

The phone clicked off, D.B slammed down the phone and said, "Back to Hayley's house, let's move now!"

They arrived at her house 2 minutes later, Sara and Julie had joined D.B, Greg and Morgan when they left the lab; Sara, Julie and Morgan jumped out of the SUV and ran to the front door of Hayley's house.

Morgan opened the door, the 3 quickly entered, the only noise to fill the room was the sound of the video playing, they went into the dining room and looked outside into Hayley's back yard then Sara said, "Guys there she is."

I paced back and forth, my 44. Magnum was in right hand while the bottle of whiskey was in my left, I drank some and said to myself, "I don't deserve to live, I tried to help those people but they all died and I watched; now the pain won't go away."

Morgan, Sara and Julie came out into the backyard, I turned to them, the fear and pain showed so clearly on my face, Morgan walked towards me and said, "Hayley, please put down the gun and we can talk about this."

I was mere feet from Morgan; her face was riddled with sadness, fear and disappointment; tears streamed down my face as I replied, "I can't Morgan, it's all too much for me to handle."

Morgan pleaded, "Hayley think of how much you're hurting all of us by doing this to yourself, we all love you so much and we can help you."

I shook my head, doubts flooded my mind and I said, "I love you but if I can't help myself then how will I be able to get help from the people who are closest to me?"

Morgan was only a few feet away, she fell to her knees, her voice kept pleading me but I ignored her pleas and took another drink then I turned away from her, the rain started to fall from the night sky, I looked down at the gun and made my decision.

Sara and Julie went to Morgan, who didn't even look up at them but kept her head down and Sara saw Hayley raise the gun, she hugged Morgan tightly and then a few moments later a gunshot rang out.

Morgan's body tensed in Sara's arms as the gun went off, the sound of a struggle caused them to look up; they saw Greg pinning Hayley down to the ground while D.B took the revolver from her.

D.B threw the revolver away from them; he took Hayley from Greg, handcuffed her and stated, "It's for your own good Hayley."

D.B took Hayley inside the house while she struggled, Morgan went over to Greg, he hugged her and said, "I had to do that, I wasn't about to let her shoot herself."

Morgan nodded then replied, "Greg you did what I couldn't, you saved my sisters life so thank you."

When they got back into the house, Hayley was sitting on the couch, her hands were still handcuffed, she was looking down at the floor and her sobs were quiet but still heard.

Sara and Julie were trying to talk to her while D.B was talking on the phone to someone; Morgan went around the couch and sat beside her sister.

I looked at my sister as she sat beside me; she looked so sad and disappointed but she took my hand in hers and said softly, "Hayley tell me about what happened, i'm here for you, he can't hurt you anymore."

I hesitated and replied, "I awoke in a dark, musty room that smelt of blood, there was a device on my head and I panicked then Jigsaw showed up on the Tv in the room."

I sighed then continued, "He said I had to cut open the stomach of the dead guy in the room and if I didn't get the key in time then my jaw would be snapped open, the TV turned off. I didn't want to cut open buddy's stomach so I stuck the mouth pieces in between the bars of the barred window in the room."

Morgan put her other hand on my shoulder; she looked me in the eyes then said, "Its ok Hayley keep going."

I nodded and said, "I was able to get it off my head then a wall opened up then I left the room, found my hand gun and some clips in the hallway. I kept walking down the hallway, before I reached the end there were 8 different traps and almost 15 people dead, there were men and women that lost their lives but then the last trap was a man, his wife and 2 little girls both were just 8 years old, those girls lost their lives because of…me."

I covered my face, my cries filled the room as my memory flashed back to that moment...

_I stood there in shock, 4 people were in glass tubes in front of me, a man, a woman and 2 little girls, I approached the woman's tube, she saw me and said, "My name is Carrie, Help my girls, just help them, not us and let them live their lives."_

_I nodded then Carrie said, "A weird puppet said that if someone didn't come and retrieve the keys then our tubes would fill with hydrofluoric acid, the keys are at the back of the room in some sort of device, he was saying." _

_I went to the back of the room, the key was in box behind a stand, the lock would only open if I hit 2 buttons inside the stand, and I noticed a small blade in between the 2 buttons that was probably going to stab my hand if I pressed them._

_Carrie asked, "Did you find the keys yet?" _

_I replied, "Yeah but if I reach for them then a blade will puncture my hand but don't worry I'll get them."_

_The timer in the room was at 30 seconds as I reached my hand forward, my hand hovered over the button then I pushed them, the blade pierced my hand and I cried out in pain. The blade retracted, I pulled my bloody hand that clutched the key out of the device then went back to the tubes. I went over to one of the little girls tubes, reached up with the key in my hand and put the key into the padlock but noticed there was more than one lock._

_15 seconds left as I unlocked the first lock, moving to the second lock, I unlocked it and moved to the 3__rd__ lock but my hand started to hurt a lot and I dropped the key, __7 seconds on the timer as I unlocked the 3__rd__ lock, I moved to the 4__th__ and final lock, I unlocked it and the lock fell to the floor._

_I found the clips that opened the tube but I was too late, the timer buzzed, the tubes made a whirring noise then began to fill them with the hydrofluoric acid._

_The sound of their screams filled my ears, I quickly opened the unlocked tube, the little girl fell out of the tube while the hydrofluoric acid poured out with her, I ran to her side as t__he acid burned my knees but I ignored the pain, her skin was burning and I could do nothing to stop it, she cried in pain, the tube she had been in was still showering down the acid and it was burning her head._

_I picked her up and moved her out of the pool of Hydrofluoric acid, her screams filled the room as I tried to comfort her, and she suddenly stopped screaming then began coughing up blood._

_I looked back at the other tubes, the father's and the other little girls were fogged red with blood and full but then Carrie's was halfway full and she was screaming in pain. I pulled out my gun and shot the container but it didn't even crack and I watched as it melted through her skin; killing her._

_The little girl in my lap said weakly, "T-t-thank y-you f-for try-trying to h-h-help m-me."_

_The poor girl died in my lap, her blood staining my clothes and the dead look on her face would haunt my nightmares forever._

I snapped back to reality, Morgan had a sad look on her face, I had being telling her the events that happened in my flashback, she embraced me then said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Hayley, we will try to help you as best we can ok?"

I nodded, the trust that her previous statement was true would not come easily but I would have to learn to trust it or else this would happen again.

Now the only thing left to deal with was… Hoffman


	5. Pain and Vengeance

_**4 months later…**_

I sat in my office at the LVPD crime lab, things had been slowly getting better since that night 4 months before but I was still haunted by nightmares and flashbacks of what happened to me, I was cleaning my 44. Magnum when Morgan walked in.

Morgan froze when she saw the gun, that same sad and disappointed look that she had on that night appeared on her face as she looked at me and the gun in my hand, she walked to the side my desk and stated, "Hayley don't do this again, and I thought you were getting better?"

I dropped the gun and replied, "Oh My God… Morgan I wasn't going to do that, I was just cleaning it, I didn't mean to scare you."

I stood up quickly, hugged her then asked, "What is it sis?"

Morgan pulled away and replied, "D.B needs you to come to the meeting room, the team needs to talk to you about something."

I nodded then followed her out of my office, my mind wandering through all the possibilities of what could happen at this meeting.

When I walked into the meeting room, D.B told me to sit down, I did so slowly with a confused look on my face, and Sara closed the door while Greg and Nick stood on either side of me.

I asked, "What's this about Guys?"

D.B looked at Julie, Morgan and Sara, everyone in the room was looking back and forth between each other.

I said impatiently, "Guys tell me what's going on."

D.B replied, "Hayley, I have bad news, Hoffman escaped from police custody and when he did he killed 5 officers."

Rage built inside me, I tried to hold it back but then I snapped; I stood up and quickly exited the room, all the nightmares that I spent these 4 months getting rid of came back in a powerful shockwave of emotional pain.

Tears streamed down my face as I stormed out of the lab, I ran around the side of the building, the pain was terrible and I didn't know how to fix it so I slammed my fist into the brick wall, pain shot through my hand but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain that I was going through and I hit the wall till my hands were swollen and bleeding.

I paced back and forth, trying to process everything that I was just told then Morgan, Greg and the others came around to see me slam my fists into the wall over and over again.

Morgan ran to me and pulled me into a hug, I cried into her shoulder and said, "I thought this was over, the pain Morgan it's all coming back."

Morgan replied, "Hey its ok Hayley."

I pulled away from Morgan, now all I felt was hate for Hoffman and the painful need to get revenge for the innocent lives that he took.

I stated angrily, "He will pay for what he did, I will make sure of it and he will know not to cross my path again… if he even lives through it."

Morgan said, "Hayley listen to me, you ca-."

I interrupted, "No you listen to me Morgan, I am not going to let him get away with this and he needs to pay."

I walked past Morgan and the others, I heard them yelling for me to come back but I ignored them and went to my car. I pulled open the door of my Knight XV, got in then closed the door behind me and sat back in my seat.

I looked beside me on the passenger seat, my face went white with fear, on the seat was a tape player and there was a note that said Play me. I quickly exited the car, the tape dropped onto the ground as I exited the car, I backed away from the tape and said, "OH MY GOD… Hoffman's been in my car, Morgan and the others could've been killed, no, no, no, if he had hurt them…"

I picked up the tape player, my hand shook as I picked it up and was about to press play when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to have a fist smashed into my face and I stumbled back, hitting the side of my car.

I looked to see Hoffman grinning evilly, my vision blurred but I kept my focus, he hit me again and stated, "You may have escaped judgement three times but this time you will die and Jigsaw's death will be avenged."

He grabbed my throat, slammed me up against the side of my car, I tried to pry his hands away from my throat but it was a futile effort as he tightened his grip on me.

I cried out, he smiled at me as he tightened his grip even more, my vision blurred even more as my body fought to get oxygen into my lungs then suddenly everything went black.

Hoffman laughed as her body went limp; he held Hayley's throat for a few more seconds to ensure that she was dead but suddenly he heard a voice behind him which said, "Mark Hoffman let her go or we will shoot."

Hoffman turned around, threw Hayley's body onto the ground beside him, all of the CSIs had fear plastered on their faces, he just grinned at this and then ran off.

Morgan ran to her sister's side after Hoffman left, she pulled Hayley into her lap and checked Hayley's pulse which was very weak and D.B asked, "Is she okay Morgan?"

Morgan replied, "Her pulse is weak, we need to wake her up."

D.B pulled out a small bottle of ammonia, he put it under Hayley's nose but it did nothing at first then finally after a few seconds; she began coughing.

I opened my eyes, the world was blurry and I was extremely dizzy, I sat up slowly and said, "Oh my God… where's Hoffman, I need to know and I need to know now."

D.B replied, "He got away again Hayley."

Morgan helped me up, I almost fell over but she and Greg steadied me, I looked over at the building then saw Hoffman looking around the corner at us but the others didn't see him.

I ran towards him as fast as I could, he turned away, disappearing from my view; I turned the corner and saw him so I drew my gun, aimed for his legs and fired.

The bullet hit the back of his legs but he didn't even fal as I continued after him, I finally caught up to him and pushed him against the wall, I put the gun to his forehead, my eyes showed my pure hatred for him, he grinned again and I said, "Mark Hoffman you're under arrest for the-."

He interrupted saying, "I know you want to kill me, so spare us all the dramatics and just do it."

I saw Morgan, Greg, D.B, Sara and Julie come around the corner, my hand started to shake because of the rage building inside me and I thought to myself, _"He doesn't deserve to live but if I kill him then I could get into trouble, it would be self defense though and I could get away with it but then where would that leave me? Oh God why does this have to be so hard, Wait what is he doing?" _

Hoffman pulled out some sort of small canister as I was finishing my last thought, he sprayed it into my eyes and I was instantly blinded by god knows what chemical was in there, I cried out in pain, my vision was completely gone as he pushed me away then ran off, I tried to gain my vision back but whatever chemical that had been in that canister had blinded me.

I heard people run past me, I was so frustrated because I couldn't see and I wanted to chase down Hoffman then someone touched my shoulder and said, "Hayley, its Morgan, are you ok?"

I shook my head and replied, "Morgan I can't see, whatever chemical he sprayed in my eyes, it blinded me, take me back to my office now."

She replied, "Sure thing Hayley."

Morgan took my arm, I kept trying to regain my vision but it never worked and then I asked, "Where's Hoffman?"

Morgan replied, "They didn't get him, he got away again but the whole department is looking for him, so don't worry Hayley."

A few minutes later, I was sitting in my office while D.B used the eye cleaner to remove the chemical from my eyes, both had a slight burning pain but I didn't care, I sighed as he cleaned my left eye but my vision wasn't returning and I was extremely frustrated.

D.B asked, "Is your vision back yet?"

I replied, "No it is not, he was right there and I had my chance now I am blind."

Morgan said, "Don't blame yourself Hayley, you were just trying to make the right choice, he caught you off guard and also you don't know if it's permanent Hayley, it could be temporary."

Hodges came into my office and said, "I just got the results from the test of the chemical in Hayley's eye."

D.B asked, "Was it Pepper spray?"

Hodges replied, "No it was a toxic chemical from a Daphne Plant which is a type of shrub. It contains Mezerein, a toxic skin irritant and another toxin called Daphnin, In addition to temporary blindness, Daphne poisoning can also cause eye irritation, inflammation and itchy skin. It can also cause complications that include death, convulsions and coma."

I stated, "Just great, I am going to die from this well that's just what I needed right now."

Hodges left the room, I sat back in my chair, and I tried to clench my fists but my hands were bandaged because of the swelling and bleeding.

D.B still kept trying to clean my eyes out but he noticed how I had scars on my neck and collarbone, his face became worried then asked, "Hayley, what are these scars on your neck?"

I pulled away instantly, put my hand over them and replied, "They're nothing D.B."

Morgan had taken notice of the conversation and stated, "Judging by the way that you just reacted tells me and D.B that they are not just nothing Hayley, where did you get them?"

I gulped and thought to myself, _"They don't need to know that but it's just so pointless to keep anything from them anymore, I should just tell them because it's not like I can exactly escape now, I am kind of blind, oh Hayley you're an idiot sometimes."_

I finally said after a few moments, "I got them a long time ago, during the first Jigsaw murder which was also my very first case as a CSI; I've kept them hidden for so long because I didn't want people to ask questions about how I got them. I got them from a Jigsaw trap that we were processing but there was crossbow that had been hidden in the wall, Jigsaw himself pulled the trigger and had purposely aimed for me. He shot 15 bolts at me, 3 hit my left leg, 2 hit my right leg, 4 into my chest, 1 missed and the rest went into my throat and collarbone, I was surprised to even still be alive."

D.B asked, "Why would he be aiming for you?"

I replied, "I was "Unworthy" of the body I possessed so he wanted to test my will to live."

I sat back in my chair, I wanted my brain just wanted to shut down but since I couldn't see, my brain was as active as ever and that frustrated me even more.

I closed my eyes even though it didn't make a difference since I was temporarily blind, my thoughts began trying to organize themselves and then a long sharp pain radiated through my head.

I got up from the chair, my hands were on the edge of the desk trying to stabilize myself, I walked to the front of my desk then I fell to my knees and cried out in pain.

Morgan ran to my side, I clutched the sides of my head as the pain shot through my skull, Morgan's voice rang through my head as she said, "Hayley what's going on, where's the pain? D.B is this reaction caused by the poison?"

I opened my eyes to notice that I was able to see again, I leaned back against the desk, my breathing heavy and ragged as I came down from the horrible wave of pain that had just swarmed my body.

I mumbled out, "I-I ca-can s-see again."

D.B stated, "Wow I wasn't expecting it to be that simple."

Sara suddenly burst into my office, she had a very fearful and nervous look on her face as she said, "Guys we know where Mark Hoffman is, he went to the warehouse where we rescued Hayley, let's go get him."

I stood, my grin spread across my face as I stated, "Can I get ready first?"

Everyone nodded, I walked over to the wall, pushed a button and a hidden panel opened up, and it was filled with so many different types of guns and knives.

I put on a black bullet proof vest, combat gloves and my steel toed boots, I grabbed my 44. Magnum, a combat knife and put them in my holster then picked up a nice MP5.

I attached a scope, grabbed 8 extra clips, put them in my vest then I hit the button closing the wall up and I turned to D.B, Sara and Morgan.

They all just stood there looking at me, I grinned at this and then stated, "Lets finish this for all the innocent people's lives he took and for messing with the wrong group of CSI's."

We left the office, on our way to finish the fight, for the lives that were lost and to put a permanent end to Jigsaws terrifying legacy of death and torture.

Lives were going to be lost in this fight but that number would never compare to the number of lives lost if he was to continue his work.


	6. The Final Test

When we arrived at the old warehouse, the others were already there waiting for us to arrive, the buildings doors were surrounded by cop cars and I walked towards the doors.

D.B, Morgan, Greg, Nick, Julie, Sara, 6 S.W.A.T officers and myself stood a few feet in front of the doors, I stood beside D.B while the others stood in front of us and D.B said, "Ok guys, Mark Hoffman's our target, we need to apprehend him but if necessary kill him, The only person with real experience and knowledge of this place is Hayley and we follow her command got it?"

Everyone nodded then I walked to the front of the group and stated, "Okay, this place will be rigged with traps so be careful, watch out for trip wires or suspicious doors, if you have even the slightest feeling that something is off about a doorway, yell for me and I will check it. Hoffman will pay for what he did to innocent people, so let's go get him."

I turned to the door then opened it, nothing happened as I walked inside and then motioned for the others to follow me; they came inside the room, it was the same one where I first encountered Jigsaw after I was kidnapped, I walked slowly through the room with my MP5 raised and then I heard a scream.

I said, "Stay here guys, I am going to check that out."

I left the room following the general direction of where the scream came from; I opened another door and what I saw was terrifying beyond belief; a women was chained to a device, it had twisted one of her legs off completely and was turning the other.

Then suddenly a TV turned on in the corner, the door behind me closed, I looked at the TV and there was none other than Hoffman.

He grinned then stated, "Hayley, this women has wasted her life, drugs are more important to her then family, it's your job to save her but will you be willing to injure yourself to save her? You must use the strength in your body to hold the device up to keep the circuit closed or it will keep twisting her limbs till it finally twists her neck all the way around and she will die but if you hold the circuit open 4 blades will pierce your sides, live or die make your choice."

The T.V turned off, I ran over to the device, what he said was true; I slung my MP5 over my shoulder, and thought to myself, _"I need to save her, I will not let anyone else die god damn it!"_

I held up the bars, it took all my strength to keep them up but I had no problem until the blades pierced my sides, I screamed and I heard Morgan on the other side of the closed door yelling for me but I didn't answer because of the pain coursing through my body then the locks on the trap opening and the locks for her neck, waist and her left arm were unlocked already.

I was able to hold it open until all her locks had opened, the blades retracted from my sides and I rushed over to the woman as quickly as I could then picked her up in my arms as she stammered out, "Th-than-thank you s-so m-much."

The door unlocked itself; I left the room and took the woman back into the room with the others, I passed her off to one of the S.W.A.T officers, who then left with one other officer and then D.B asked when he saw the blood on my sides, "Hayley are you ok?"

I replied, "I'm fine let's just get Hoffman, come on."

I lead them into the room where I had found Rachael and all the other bodies, it all came back, the memories I spent so long trying to destroy finally came back and I couldn't take it... not all at once like this.

I kneeled in the room, my mind playing back through everything that happened in this room in a flashback, _"__I looked at the scene in front of me, the smell of guts, blood and death filled my nose. 11 of Jigsaw's victims were scattered around the room, 4 decapitated with blood flowing out of their necks, 2 had been ripped in half and their guts spilt onto the floor, 3 were torn and mangled and 2 were still alive and screaming for help. As I approached them cautiously, I felt something small hit my head; I looked up to see 4 more people hanging by meat hooks from the ceiling, their blood soaking my clothes. I ran to help the 2 victims still alive, I tried to help the first guy but he died, I kneeled by the other and pulled her head into my lap, the acid had been poured into her eyes and there was blood. I stated, "What's your name?" the woman replied, "I'm R-Rac-Rachael." I replied, "Hi Rachael, my name is Hayley, I'm a CSI and I was also kidnapped by Jigsaw." She groaned and I said, "Rachael, helps on the way, don't worry Jigsaws dead, I killed him now let's get you out of here."_

I snapped out of my thoughts, Morgan had embraced me tightly when she noticed that I had been kneeling on the floor, I returned the hug and said, "I hear their voices Morgan, they're filling my head."

Morgan replied, "Hayley, use them as inspiration to fight the man who did this and don't let them be reminders of the pain he caused."

I nodded, she let go and helped me up off the ground, I pulled my MP5 out again then we walked side by side to the door on the other side of the room with the other 4 S.W.A.T officers in front of us while D.B, Greg, Sara, Julie and Nick followed us.

I noticed the familiar gleam of a trip wire across the hallway; I kicked into action but was too late, they tripped the wire but nothing happened and one of the officers said, "Faulty wire, I guess."

I walked past them and then suddenly an alarm went off, a metal door slowly began to close us off from the rest of the hallway and I ran to the door; grabbed the edge of the door and pushed it up with all the strength in my body as I yelled to the others, "Come on guys, I can't hold this door open long!"

Almost everyone was through the door as it was becoming harder and harder to hold open but then one of the S.W.A.T officers twisted his ankle while running towards the door; he was limping as quickly as he could to the door.

Pain was shooting through my arms as I struggled to hold the door open, the S.W.A.T officer fell to the ground then began to crawl towards the door, I kneeled down and let my back hold up the door.

I reached my hand out towards him, he took hold of it quickly and I began to pull him under the door as my back was beginning to give out to the pressure of the massive metal door but I held it for as long as I could spare and when I couldn't hold it anymore, I rolled out of the way and the door closed on the officer's ankle.

He cried out in pain as the door began to slowly crush his ankle, I didn't bother regaining any strength and began pulling it up so the others could pull him out.

They pulled him out quickly; I got out of the way again and moved to kneel beside the S.W.A.T officer, he was crying out in pain and I looked down at his ankle.

The bone of his leg stuck out of his leg which caused it to bleed, his ankle was swollen and bruised as well, sadly none of us had a first aid kit to repair it and we had no way to get him back to an ambulance.

I removed my bullet proof vest, took off my shirt to use as a bandage then I put the bullet proof vest back on over the tank top I had under my shirt and began working on his leg.

I said, "Hey this is gonna hurt pal, I have to move your bone back into place ok?"

He replied, "Y-yeah o-ok."

I took hold of his foot in my left hand and his lower leg in my right hand, blood soaked my left hand but I ignored it and said, "3, 2, 1…"

When I reached one, I pushed the bone back into place, held it there and used my shirt to hold the bone there until we reached the ambulance.

He didn't even cry out in pain when I snapped the bone into place but the pain it caused showed on his face clearly and I stated, "Nick, you and the other officers stay here with him, the rest of us will move forward."

I stood up; Morgan followed me as I walked down the hallway a bit and said, "You just saved our lives Hayley, thank you so much."

I nodded, we soon approached another door, I kicked it open then rushed inside with my gun raised but stopped when I saw the scene in front of me; Hoffman stood behind a glass wall and in his hand he held a button.

I stated as I aimed my gun at him, "Mark Hoffman, stop it's over, give up now and no one has to get hurt here."

He simply smirked, he paced slowly back and forth and said, "Oh Hayley you poor soul, you have wasted the body that you've been given and it pains me to see you live your life any longer but today I give you a chance to redeem yourself before the cold hands of death grasp your soul and take you into the darkness."

The door behind us closed suddenly and he laughed at our attempts to open the door, I turned back to him then he continued, "You are all in a trap right now, Hayley is the key to survival and yes there will be blood; she must complete her trials in time or else you will all die."

I said angrily, "What do I have to do Hoffman?!"

He smiled then to his left a light turned on, illuminating a crossbow, I walked towards it and he stated, "I remotely control it, you must withstand the 15 bolts for 30 seconds but Im sure you will have no problem because you've survived it before."

When I walked in front of the crossbow, a chain link gate blocked me off from the rest of the room, Morgan and the others ran up to it and I noticed that their faces were white with fear.

I approached Morgan, she reached her hand through the gate to put her hand on the side of my face as she begged, "Hayley… don't please… don't let him hurt you like this… Please… I'm begging you…"

I shook my head, backed up from the gate then stood facing the crossbow; the device whirred to life slowly and the first shot went off. The bolt pierced my body armour, I merely grunted in pain when it hit but then the crossbow started to rapidly fire them off, when the last when shot was fired; I fell to my knees and looked down at my body.

12 were sticking out of my chest, 2 hit my right arm and one got my left hand but I just pulled that one out, the fence opened up and I stumbled past my friends then stood in front of Hoffman.

I stated, "There…I did…it, now what…Hoffman?"

He smiled, clapping his hands as he walked under the glass wall as rose back up into the ceiling and he replied, "All you have to do now Hayley, is beat me in a fight but if anyone tries to help you then I will kill all of you with the very thing you each fear."

Hoffman hit the button again, 7 large glass boxes lined the walls on either side of him but they were empty, he stated, "A little demonstration for you."

He went into another room for a moment, he came back in pulling a woman behind him, I recognized the body as one of my dearest friends named Claire; I grew horrified as I remembered her dark fear of scorpions

I said, "Hoffman, please don't, put me in their but just don't kill my best friend."

Hoffman shook his head, laughing as he stated, "My dear Hayley, this is the only way you'll learn."

He pushed Claire into the glass box then stepped away, I ran to the glass as she stood up, shaking her head and Hoffman asked, "Her fear is scorpions correct Hayley?"

I began to cry, Claire came up to the glass, her face fearful as she asked, "Hayley… what's going on?"

I answered, "There's a man here, he kidnapped you, the box you're in will allow scorpions to enter when he pushes a button and he won't let me save you."

I looked back at Hoffman; who was watching me intently, I noticed the button in his hands and I charged towards him but I was too late.

Hoffman pushed the button just as I slammed into him, the button dropped to the ground as knocked him to the ground, I turned around when I heard my friend scream and my body froze in horror.

She was kneeling inside this glass box while the scorpions crawled over her and they were stinging her everywhere; I pointed my MP5 at the door and unloaded but the bullets didn't even scratch the glass as she screamed for help.

I reloaded, trying yet again to take down the door except this time I cracked it a little, I was in the middle of reloading again when I was pushed back into a glass box across from Claire, who I now watched die and I yelled, "No! Hoffman this wasn't part of the… Holy mother of god… it can't...be, it's not possible… NO your dead I killed you!"

There in front of my glass box stood the one and only Jigsaw a.k.a John Kramer, Hoffman lay dead behind him with D.B standing beside the body with his gun aimed at Jigsaw and he said, "John Kramer, let her go now or we will use deadly force and no one wants to die here."

Jigsaw laughed, he turned to face D.B then hit the button on the wall beside him; Morgan shot him multiple times, he fell to the floor and stated to me with his last dying words, "Hayley, you have failed this test, if you fail your last test, the cost is death...but redemption can be found above."

He stopped moving, I became extremely scared, Sara pulled his body out of the way while Morgan stood in front of the glass box and asked, "Hayley what are you afraid of? Because whatever it is, it will enter this glass box in 30 seconds."

I didn't answer her, my body shook with fear for a few moments as I answered her in my head, _"Morgan, my fear is…"_

I finished my thought aloud, "…Drowning."

Morgan heard me, the timer buzzed, the walls beside began to whir loudly, panels opened up on both sides of me and the water began to pour in.

I put my hands against the glass; Morgan put her hand against mine; the glass blocking us from touching each other as I stated in realization, "I'm going to drown."

Morgan quickly said, "Hayley, no you're not we will help you."

D.B stated, "Morgan let me help."

She moved out of the way, D.B looked just as sad and frightened as Morgan but he didn't let it bug him as he asked, "Did Jigsaw say anything to you before he died?"

I tried to think but the water that was already up to my knees didn't help, I felt like passing out because of my fear of drowning and also the blood flowing out of my crossbow wounds but I still managed to reply, "He said that I failed this test and if I failed my final test then the cost of failure is death but redemption can be found above."

D.B stated, "Okay...check for any panels above you!"

I looked above me, there was a small hole in the roof of the box that I ripped it open and stuck my hand up inside it, the water was up to my midsection as I pulled out an all too familiar tape player, I hit play and the altered Jigsaw voice said, "Hello Hayley, I want to play a game. If your listening to this its means you failed the previous test before your final one and have ended up in, what I like to call, the fear box."

There was a slight pause then it continued, "you must reach you hand up farther, take hold of the lever and pull it but in doing so you will lose half of your lo- zzzkkzzzk."

The tape player became submerged, I let it go and reached up into the hole, I took hold of the lever but I became hesitant as I knew something was gonna happen when I pulled the lever.

While I was thinking, the water had risen to my neck which caused me to panic more then I pulled the lever, the blade sliced into my arm and took it off completely.

The door to the box opened, I slid out onto the floor with the water, my heart racing as my severed arm bled heavily along with my chest and while I lay there; slowly bleeding out, all I could feel was relief.

I had avenged those people; it was like a 10,000 pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders but then again that might've been because of the blood flowing out of my body. My eyes grew heavy; the sound of sirens filled the air along with the shouting of my friends, I felt myself being pulled into someone's lap and their voice filled my head.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I was safe near Morgan and my dearest friends, my final thought to myself was, _"Everyone's safe but even if it costs me my life, I still won't care, It would have been worth it. I just hope things change for the better."_

_**Hey Guys RECsi88 here, wow that was great but I am still not done yet because I still have to tell you whether Hayley survives or not but I don't have an idea yet… Reviews would be appreciated. **__** Thanks for sticking with me guys! **_


	7. Keeping Promises

Morgan held her sister's head against her chest, blood flowed out of Hayley's wounds quickly which made Morgan doubt that she would ever see her sister alive again and with that she whispered in Hayley's ear, "Fight for me sis, if you have even the littlest bit of hope for survival left then use it to stay strong and come back to us."

Hayley wasn't moving at all but Morgan wasn't going to let her doubts stop her and she wasn't giving up hope just yet, she would have to believe that her sister would make it through this because she had seen Hayley survive things just as bad.

A few moments later the paramedics arrived, they rushed Hayley off to the Hospital and as Morgan watched them drive off, she said to herself, "It's finally over even after everything that Jigsaw put us through, I can't believe it's finally over."

"Well guess what kid it's not…"

Morgan turned to see Hoffman being pushed towards a police car, he laughed and added, "Jigsaw did great, throwing Hayley into the fear box after she tackled me, I would praise him right now if he wasn't dead."

Morgan reached for her gun, she was going to draw it but Greg put his hand over hers and said, "Morgan… I know he has made everyone's lives a living hell but you can't kill him."

Morgan was about to reply when Hoffman suddenly attacked the 2 officers taking him to the police car, she withdrew her handgun and this time there was no hesitance as she fired 6 shots into Hoffman's chest.

Hoffman just laughed, his bullet proof vest had stopped all of the bullets, and he withdrew a gun from his holster and aimed it at Morgan. Greg, D.B, Sara and Julie aimed their guns at Hoffman then D.B stated, "Hoffman, give up now, you won't be getting away again. If you shoot at us, we have permission to return fire and we know you don't want that."

Hoffman didn't reply, he walked forward a few steps and pulled the trigger. Morgan fell to the ground; the others reacted instantly and opened fire on Hoffman, he laughed and said, "Doesn't matter if I die… Hayley will still be dead."

He got up then ran off, D.B stood up as Greg was tending to Morgan; Greg had her in his lap and D.B was getting another ambulance.

Greg whispered calming words into her ear as he pressed his hand against her midsection where the bullet had entered; she put her head against his shoulder and said weakly, "Greg…"

He stated, "Don't worry another ambulance will be here soon, just hold on for me ok?"

Morgan nodded, the sound of sirens filled the air, Greg kissed her forehead when she started to close her eyes as to try and keep her awake.

She tried her best to keep her eyes open but shock finally overtook her, her eyes closed pulling her into a darkness that she had never been in before and all she could hear was Greg's voice telling her to wake up and the siren piercing through the air.

_** Later that evening at the Hospital…**_

Greg paced back and forth in the waiting room, it had been 3 hours since they arrived at the hospital and none of them had heard anything about Morgan or Hayley.

D.B sat with his head in his hands, Julie sat beside him staring at the floor while Sara sat on the floor with her head resting between her knees and Nick just leaned against the wall and seemed to be lost in thought.

A doctor walked into the room, everyone lifted their heads to look at him and he said, "I have some good news, Morgan is doing good and the bullets been removed successfully without any complications."

Greg said, "That's good to hear, have you heard anything about her sister, Hayley?"

The Doctor's eyes became watery, he wiped his eyes slowly and responded, "I'm sorry but we don't think she's going to make it, her body just won't stop bleeding and we can't get it to stop, if it keeps going the way it has then she will die within maybe an hour or two."

D.B asked, "Is she awake?"

The doctor coughed and replied, "Yes which means she is watching herself bleed out, it's terrible to watch and when we inject her with the anesthetic; it doesn't have any effect on her and we can't figure out why."

Sara asked, "Can we see either of them?"

The doctor nodded, he motioned for them to follow him; they all stood then followed him and he said as they walked down the hallway, "By the way, my name is Dominic Aleksandrovsk and I have known Hayley for 6 years."

He opened the door to a room for them, Morgan sat on the edge of the bed in her clothes and she looked at them then stated, "Hey Guys, jeez I never want to get shot again."

Greg hugged Morgan as D.B turned to Dominic and asked, "When did you first meet Hayley?"

Dominic replied, "Well… we met in Russia, she came to a firing range that I worked at, I saw her then walked over to introduce myself and we started talking. She left for the states a week later, I missed her so I left Russia with everything I owned and came to Las Vegas. I found out where she lived and went there to surprise her; the expression on her face when she opened the door was priceless and I'll never forget it."

D.B stated, "You must be really upset about her condition right now, do you think that there's even the slightest chance that she could survive?"

Dominic looked at him and said, "If it were my educated guess then I would say there's little to no chance of survival because she's bleeding out way too fast and the fact we can't stop it adds to that...but as her best friend and knowing how strong she is then I think that there is small chance that she could live through this."

Morgan asked, "Can we see her?"

Dominic nodded, he led them out of Morgan's room and down the hallway then as he approached a door; he turned to them and said, "Give me one minute."

He walked in, they stood outside the door for a few seconds when suddenly Dominic ran out then began looking around, D.B asked, "What is it?"

Dominic stated, "She isn't in there, Hayley is gone!"

Morgan said, "That's impossible, she was too badly injured to get out of here by herself so that now means…"

Sara finished, "She was kidnapped."

D.B pulled out his police radio, pressed the button as he ran out of the building and stated loudly into it, "This D.B Russell with the L.V.P.D crime Lab, I need all units out and looking for CSI level 3 Hayley Rose, she was taken from St. Rose hospital within the last hour so everyone keep a lookout and find me Hoffman as well because he could have her."

I awoke suspended in mid-air, my half severed arm was strapped to the side of my chest while my other arm had a chain locked around my wrist which was what had me hanging in the air and it was extremely uncomfortable then I also noticed that I wasn't bleeding anymore, a sigh of relief escaped me then I felt a hand on my back and Hoffman came into view.

Hoffman stopped in front of me and said, "I'm getting tired of chasing you down, kidnapping you then having you escape and I will not stand for it any longer."

I stammered out, "Mark Hoffman…let me go...I've suffered enough, I've had just… about everything done to me and I just…don't understand why that… isn't enough for you… to leave me alone."

Hoffman yelled, "You killed Amanda Young and John Kramer, you deserve death in the most horrid way possible to you and that will be drowning you."

My eyes went wide with fear as I remembered how he had tried to drown me before, I struggled violently to get out of the chains and he laughed at my efforts.

Back at the lab, Morgan, Dominic, D.B, Sara and Greg were trying to figure out where Hayley could've gone while Julie and Nick were calling all of Hayley's friends to see if she went to them.

Dominic was in Hayley's office by himself, looking through some of the case files that were strewn about her desk; all of them were murdered brutally and all Jigsaw's handy work.

He put his head in his arms and sighed as he thought to himself, "Hayley what kind of trouble did you get yourself into? I hope you get through this."

Morgan walked into the office, saw him sitting at the desk, she closed the door and asked as walked up to the desk, "You love her don't you?"

Dominic looked up at her and simply nodded, she patted his back and said, "When we find her you can tell her that yourself."

D.B burst in suddenly, he held up a file and stated, "I think I know where Hoffman is and chances are that he has Hayley too."

Dominic stood up, rushed over to D.B then took the file from him and started reading through it, he said, "It says here that John Kramer owned a metal working plant in the industrial part of Las Vegas, he asked Mark Hoffman to be at its grand opening… this means that he could be there and so could Hayley!"

MeanwhileI thrashed around in the chains that held me, Hoffman laughed as I panicked and stated, "Hayley, your friends are on their way, looks like it's almost time for you to drown in your fears… hahaha."

I struggled with the chains and said when I stopped, "Hoffman you don't…have to do…this, I…just want to…go free… plea-.'

Hoffman shot my ankle, I cried out then he retorted, "It was under my impression that you never begged for freedom or you life, why is it now that you beg for your miserable life?"

I hung my head, he approached me and stated, "Has the great Hayley Rose finally given up and has now decided to beg for her life? Tsk-Tsk… I expected more out of you from all that I heard."

I raised my head and asked, "What have you heard about me?"

Hoffman laughed and replied, "What haven't I heard about you? You're like a god to the people of this city; Master of firearms, un-equaled courage, extremely intelligent, strong and an un-breakable will… what a disappointment when they see this footage broadcasted on national TV."

I stated, "What? That's impossible, you can't do that!"

He said, "Well actually I can, you've been on air for the past minute."

A film crew came out from the door nearby; I looked at them and asked, "Why haven't you helped me?"

The camera man replied, "He will kill our families, I'm so sorry."

At the Lab; Dominic, D.B, Greg, Morgan and Sara were sitting in the break room waiting for the judge to authorize the warrant to search the place; they had yelled at him saying that their friend was in danger but he refused and said he would call later.

Julie ran in and said, "Guys you're not going to believe what's on all the national news channels, here look."

D.B stated, "Julie we aren't interested in celebrity news right now!"

She shook her head and retorted, "No this is worse!"

As soon as she flipped on the TV, the news channel was streaming live footage of Hayley suspended in the air by a chain that were locked around her wrist with her severed arm strapped against her side and the news caster said, "Are systems were hacked moments ago and this live video feed was sent to play on every news channel in the world, we do not know what is happening but information will be released when we find out more."

Dominic grabbed his gun off the table, stormed out the of the room and ran towards the doors of the lab, he burst outside, ran to his hummer and climbed in as Greg and Morgan ran up to his door.

Morgan said, "We don't have the warrant to go in there yet, you have to wait for us. I know that you want to save her Dominic but you need to wait, you could get killed and she doesn't need to lose you."

He stated, "I am not law enforcement so I dont have to wait for you guys, I need to save her now! I promised Hayley that if she was ever in trouble that I would help her and I am loyal to my word so I'm not about to break my promise. Nothing you can do or say will stop me."

The engine roared to life, Dominic looked at the two CSIs and said, "Meet you there and I will try not to get killed."

He sped off, Morgan looked at Greg and stated, "Let's hope we get that call soon or they both might die, man this is one of those points where I wish that I wasn't a CSI."


	8. Heroes

I watched as the film crew set up their camera's stand, they placed the camera on the tri-pod then Hoffman ushered them out a door, I struggled with the chain around my wrist again and he said, "Still haven't given up on that yet? You will when I'm done with you, I think it's time that the people of Las Vegas and the world sees just how much pain it really takes to break your supposed un-breakable will."

He walked up closer then lowered me down till we were face to face; I watched as he pulled out a small bottle of pure alcohol and removed the bandage on my severed arm while helplessly hung there.

Hoffman said, "Why don't we help you get that other arm more comfortable?"

He pulled another chain down then wrapped it around my waist, suddenly he poured the alcohol onto my severed arm and I cried out as he laughed.

I kicked him in the jaw; he stumbled back then pulled out his gun and shot me in the foot again, I clenched my teeth and tried not to scream in pain.

Back at the Lab, D.B, Greg, Morgan, Julie and Sara watched this happen on the television and D.B stated, "God Damnit, Why hasn't that Judge called back yet!?"

Morgan replied, "I don't know but if he doesn't call soon then I am going in regardless of the warrant."

Hodges suddenly dashed in and said, "D.B! Henry and I just found out that Hoffman paid off the judge you called to not authorize the warrant, the judge is being arrested as we speak and Brass gave you the green light to go in."

They all pulled on their bullet proof vests, grabbed their guns and ran out of the room quickly then when they got outside; D.B jumped into one of the SUVs along with Morgan, Greg, Nick and Sara while Julie went in another SUV to get the S.W.A.T team and lead them there.

D.B said over the radio, "Let's go get our CSI back!"

**Meanwhile…**

Dominic pulled up to the metal working plant, he jumped out, locked the hummer then he looked at the building and said, "This is the metal working plant… Jesus it's seen a lot of better days."

The building was old and extremely rusty, some of the windows were shattered, it kind looked like a scene from an old horror movie and Dominic could hear the building creaking.

He ran to the door, took hold of the knob and opened it slowly, he looked around inside to see that the main room was empty so he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Making no sound; he continued walking up to the next door, he peeked in through the key hole to see Hoffman standing in front of a small table while Hayley hung in the center of the room.

Dominic watched as Hoffman bandaged his jaw up; Hayley had obviously gotten him good, he smirked at the thought then backed away but as he backed up; he accidently knocked over a sledgehammer.

He heard Hoffman start walking towards the door so he hid in the shadows, Dominic raised his handgun as Hoffman walked through the door and asked, "Who's there?"

Dominic stayed very quiet, Hoffman growled then went back in and stated, "Hayley, I believe its time you faced your fear, your friends could be upon us at any moment."

Dominic looked through the key hole again, he watched Hoffman walked over to a panel on the wall and hit a button, a glass container started to rise up around Hayley and she started struggling to get out of the chains that held her.

The container clipped itself into the roof, the water pumps that were along each of the 4 sides of the tank opened, it was silent for a few moments before Dominic heard sound of the water beginning to rush through the pipes.

The water started to pour in quickly, Hayley was struggled to get out of the chains but it was useless; Dominic wanted to rush in and save her but he had to come up with some sort of a plan, he thought for a moment then he heard Hayley cry out and he looked back through to see the water already up to her knees.

He stood up, kicked in the door, raised his gun and pointed it at Hoffman then yelled, "Stop right there Hoffman, let Hayley go NOW!"

Hayley turned to look at Dominic, her face shocked as she realized that it was him; Hoffman looked back and forth between the two and said, "Who is this? Oh wait you're Dominic, well Hayley it looks like your knight in shining armor is here to save you."

Dominic stated coldly, "Let her go bceause I won't hesitate to shoot you here and now."

Hoffman retorted, "You think you intimidate me? To me you are nothing but a mere child pointing a gun at me, I know you could never shoot me."

Dominic snapped back, "You don't know me, you're about to drown my dearest friend and anyone who does know me knows that I would do anything just to see her happy and healthly."

Hoffman grinned then pulled a lever, water started to pour into the glass container even faster than before, it rose up to her waist and she said, "Just go Dominic, I appreciate...the fact that...you're here to save me but...he won't let me go...Its over."

Dominic replied, "No Hayley, I am not about to give up yet, not when I can still save you."

Hayley begged as her voice shook, "Dominic, I'm not worth it… please just go, move on and forget me…I won't allow you...to die for me..."

Dominic said, "NO HAYLEY, my life will never be happy if you're not with me...I keep my promises."

Hoffman laughed and stated, "How touching...but its time for this to end."

Just as he was about to pull a second lever; D.B and the others burst in and aimed their guns at Hoffman, Hoffman aimed at D.B and fired two shots; one missed while the other hit D.B in the shoulder then Sara and Greg charged at Hoffman and took him down.

The water suddenly rose over Hayley's head, she violently began to struggle while Morgan ran over to the video camera to stop the news feed and Dominic tried to open the box.

Dominic quickly turned to Hoffman, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slammed him back against the wall and yelled, "How do we get her out!?"

Hoffman laughed and stated, "You can't get her out because the trap was designed TO. KILL. HER. She has no hope left, no chance for redemption and all you can do is watch her suffer! Jigsaw would've wanted this to happen."

Dominic started punching Hoffman over and over, Sara and Greg quickly pulled him off of Hoffman, Morgan came over and said, "Dominic calm down, we just need to break the box open somehow."

Hayley gasped behind them, they turned to see her gripping the grated ceiling so she was able to breath again, Dominic walked forward and heard her say, "Guys get me out...of here...I'm so scared right now, just please help me...don't let me die like this."

The water rose over her head and she violently tried to escape while the water was cutting off her oxygen, Morgan ran over with Dominic and she said, "Hayley, I know you're scared right now but please just calm down and preserve what oxygen you have left."

Hayley nodded, Dominic looked at her while he and Morgan tried to come up with a plan, she pointed to his gun, he got the hint and nodded at her as she swam back at bit then gave him a thumbs up.

He backed up, aimed his gun at the glass box then shot 5 rounds into it; the bullets didn't even crack the wall as Hayley began to weaken from the lack of oxygen.

I felt everything as I drowned, my brain began to ache as it shut down, my body began to go numb and tingle, I felt my heart stop, my lungs hurt so badly and then I was pulled into a darkness that was so fimilar.

Morgan looked away, she didn't want to watch her sister drown but then she turned back, pulled out her gun, aimed it at the same spot Dominic had and unloaded her clip onto the wall, hoping that it would help.

The glass began to crack a little as Hayley's body shook a few more times while she slowly died, Dominic closed his eyes for a moment then thought to himself, "She wouldn't want me to give up on her and I won't because promises are something I keep."

D.B, Greg, Sara and Nick watched as they reloaded and continued firing at the wall, the glass was beginning to crack even more but at this rate; Hayley would have no chance to be saved.

Dominic holstered his gun, ran out into the other room and began frantically looking for something that he could use to save Hayley, he found the sledgehammer he had knocked over and picked it up quickly.

Dominic yelled as he ran back in, "Back up Morgan!"

He swung the sledgehammer and it crashed into the glass wall, water started to leak out onto the floor then he swung 3 more times all the while the others watched his efforts to save Hayley.

The water started to drain out faster, Dominic swung one final time and the entire glass wall shattered, the water poured out onto the floor while Hayley hung in the center of the room with the chain around her waist.

Dominic dropped the hammer, ran to her and lowered her down till her feet were on the ground; he pulled a pin out of his pocket and started to pick the padlock on the chain while Hayley was leaned against him.

The locked open and dropped to the floor as he pulled the chain off from around her waist then laid her body onto the floor, he cut the strap that was holding her severed arm to her chest and felt for a pulse.

Dominic felt nothing, D.B, Greg, Morgan and Sara watched as he performed CPR on her, he was trying to get her heart beating but she wasn't responding and he said in Russian, "_I need you to fight for me_!"

She still wasn't responding and in a split second decision; he plugged her nose, took a deep breath then put his lips to hers and filled her lungs with oxygen.

He pulled away then tried CPR again, after a few moments she started to cough up water as her eyes began to open slowly, he pulled her up into his lap and watched her.

I breathed in long deep breaths, my lungs were sore but at least they were working and I focused my vision onto the person whose arms I was in.

Dominic smiled down at me and stated, "Well, Hello Sleeping Beauty."

I shook my head and replied, "Thank you for saving me, those things I said before were because I didn't want you to throw away your life for me…I'm not worth it."

He cupped my face, his green eyes seemed to pierce my soul and he stated, "Hayley don't say that, you are worth it to me because I…"

His voice trailed off, Dominic looked at Morgan then she motioned for him to continue, he looked back me and finished, "You're worth it to me because I love you."

I felt my heart stop in a good way, he smiled at me and I thought to myself, "Dear God, did he actually just say he loves me? The man that I have had feelings for over the last three years feels the same about me."

Dominic asked worriedly, "Hayley, are you o-."

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his; he pulled me up to my feet without breaking our kiss as my heart raced a mile a minute, the others were laughing while we stood there kissing then I slowly pulled away.

Morgan came up to us and said, "Let's go, you my dear sister need medical attention and I have had enough of this place."

Nick took Hoffman out to one of the SUVs while D.B, Greg, Morgan, Sara, Dominic and I walked out of the building; Dominic had his arm around my waist to help steady me till we got to the hummer, I stopped beside the passenger side door to watch Hoffman be driven away in the SUV and then I slowly climbed in.

Dominic started the engine while Greg and Morgan climbed into the back; he placed his hand on my leg and said, "I'll take you to the hospital where you can get those wounds treated alright?"

I merely nodded as I looked out of the window, Morgan put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You're going to be okay, Hoffman can't hurt you anymore Hayley...It truly is over for good."

**2 Months Later…**

I sat at my desk in my office, looking down at my left arm which was the one that had been severed, I had a brand new robotic arm attached which required a 10 hour surgery to connect it to my nerve system but it was worth it, the arm was all black with all of its inner workings showing and it could move just as freely and as quickly as my normal arm.

I heard my office door open; I kept my left arm hidden from view as Morgan walked in, she froze when she looked up to see me sitting at my desk.


	9. Darkness returns

She ran up and hugged me, Greg walked in shortly after, I waved at him with the robotic arm and he had a confused look on his face as Morgan said, "Hayley, I've missed you a lot and I know that's it's only been a month but hey you're my sister. By the way, where were you and what did you do?"

I pulled back and replied, "Well Morgan...I got a robotic arm."

She looked down at my left arm then took my robotic arm in her hands and I watched her inspect it as I replied, "I got it so I could return to work and also because I don't want to spend the rest of my life in my house."

She looked at me and said, "Well Hayley, I think it suits you, really makes you look like you care about your job."

I laughed and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Morgan walked to the door and stated over her shoulder, "They're all in the meeting room, even Dominic; he is the new CSI and your partner on cases."

I asked, "When did that happen and why would he quit being a doctor?"

Morgan shrugged and replied, "He didn't say but we all think it was because he wanted to be able to keep an eye on you so you don't get into any more trouble."

I grinned then followed her and Greg to the meeting room, the moment I walked in everyone went silent as D.B stood up, hugged me briefly and said, "It's good to have you back and from what I can see the surgery went well."

I replied to D.B, "Yes the surgery went fine, I trust that none of these guys know right?"

D.B nodded and that's when the others started asking questions, Sara asked, "What Surgery?"

Julie added, "Whats going on?"

Then Nick stated, "You got plastic surgery, didn't you?"

Dominic shook his head and said, "Nick she wouldn't get plastic surgery… wait would you?"

I replied, "No I would not do that to myself ever."

Everyone laughed, I stepped forward with the bottom half of my left arm hidden from view and stated, "Now to answer your questions, I had a surgery...to get a robotic arm installed so that I could keep my job as a CSI."

Nick, Julie, Sara and Dominic were completely silent, I dropped my arm and was about to say something when my phone went off, I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message which said, "Hayley, its Jamie, I'm Claire's daughter… my dad is real drunk and I'm afraid he is going to hurt me, please hurry."

I showed D.B, he handed me my Handgun and Badge, I nodded then I heard D.B say as I walked down the hallway, "Dominic go with her, I don't want to risk someone getting hurt especially her and I'm sure that she will explain where you're going on the way."

I walked out of the building over to my SUV; I was climbing into the driver's seat when Dominic exited the building, he ran around to the passenger's side as I started the engine and cracked my neck.

Dominic looked over at me as I pulled out of the drive way, I glanced over at him while I drove, He hadnt spoken yet which meant that something was probably wrong so I pulled the SUV over and asked, "What's wrong Dominic?"

He replied, "Nothing Hayley, its just good to have you back...I've missed you."

I smiled and said, "I've missed you too Dominic."

Dominic asked, "Where are we going?"

I pulled out my phone and showed him the text, he read it and replied, "Well alrighty then, lets go see whats going on."

I drove off and when we arrived at Claire's house a few minutes later, I got out and heard a scream then dashed out of the car and ran towards the door with my gun at the ready.

No one was in the front entry way when I first kicked in the door, I walked to the edge of the stairs then I heard another scream, Dominic came in behind me and I motioned for him to stay and check the rest of the first floor.

I walked up the stairs slowly, the only sound to echo throughout the house was sobbing, I heard a third scream and ran to the door of Jamie's Bedroom and kicked in the door.

Jamie's father; Mike turned to face me, Jamie was in the corner with blood running down her forehead and out of her nose, I aimed my gun at Mike and said, "Mike, its Hayley, I came to help Jamie and I need you to step away or I will shoot."

Mike yelled, "I won't let you take Jamie away like you did Claire!"

I flipped on her bedroom light and had my gun aimed for Mike's chest as I retorted, "I didn't kill Claire, she was my best friend and I had to watch her die like an animal. Jamie come to me, I'll help you."

Mike pulled out a revolver, I kept my cool as he pointed it to the young girl's head and stated, "If you move any closer, she dies! You can't have her, Jamie is my only reminder of Claire and we both know how much I loved Claire."

My robot arm kept steady as my other began to shake slightly, I nodded my head and replied, "I do know how much you loved Claire but threatening the lives of both Jamie and myself won't bring her back, this isn't the Mike that I know so put the gun down and let her come to me."

He dropped the gun but pushed Jamie behind himself, I gave him a confused look then suddenly he charged at me and sent me stumbling back into the wall, my gun went off during our struggle but it missed us both.

I heard Dominic call out to me, I tried to yell back but Mike had his arm across my throat, I kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face but he got right back up, grabbed a glass lamp off the desk behind him then swung it at me.

Dominic appeared in the doorway just as the glass lamp smashed into my face, I stumbled back out of the door then Mike ran into me and sent me back over the railing of the second floor.

I slammed into the floor and just barely missed the glass cabinet nearby, I groaned in pain and as I was getting up; I heard a gunshot and a loud thump then Jamie appeared beside me.

She still had blood running down her face, I looked at her then asked, "Are you alright Jamie?"

Jamie nodded then holstered my gun; Dominic ran down the stairs to me and helped me outside, he called D.B and a few minutes later another SUV pulled up along with 2 police cars, the coroners van and an ambulance.

I held Jamie in my arms as we sat on her front lawn, her head was being looked at by one of the paramedic while I kept refusing to have my injuries checked by the other one who was persistant.

Dominic kneeled beside me; he pulled my face over to look at his and he said, "If you're not going to let theses paramedics help you then at least let me check your injuries Hayley."

I watched as he took out his own personal med-kit, he pulled out a small pair of tweezers then began to pull one of the glass shards out of the side of my face; I winced and he stopped for a moment before moving to remove another piece.

He stated jokingly, "Haven't even been back to work for a day and you're already getting yourself hurt, does this normally happen when you come back to work from something?"

I laughed then replied, "No not really, I'm kind of a disaster magnet."

D.B walked up as Dominic soaked a cloth in hydrogen peroxide, he was about to place it onto my head wounds when suddenly I grabbed his wrist with my free hand and asked, "What did you soak that cloth with?"

Dominic replied as he pulled his wrist away, "I dipped the cloth in Hydrogen Peroxide; it's going to sting so just a heads up."

D.B asked, "What the hell happened in there? you have not even been back to work for day and you have already got yourself injured."

I looked up at him just as Dominic placed the cloth to my head, I hissed in pain and grabbed his leg tightly; he whispered to me, "The pain will pass Hayley, just calm down."

He dabbed the cloth onto my wounds, I ignored the pain as he continued, he finally pulled the cloth away then helped me and Jamie to our feet; I pulled the girl close to my side and asked her again, "Are you alright Jamie?"

The young girl nodded and I stated to D.B, "Mike attacked me and sent me over the railing, I'm fine but Dominic had to shoot him."

D.B nodded, I brought Jamie over to the SUV and sat her in the backseat, Morgan ran up when I closed the door and asked, "Are you okay? D.B told me what happened."

I replied, "I'm okay, just going to take Jamie back to the lab with me."

Morgan studied my face for a moment then walked over to D.B; I climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV, started the engine and drove off for the lab.

When we arrived at the lab; I helped Jamie out of the car then into the lab, Julie was in my office waiting for us as we walked in and Julie said, "Hey Hayley, D.B called me and told me what happened so I came to help you out."

I nodded then kneeled in front of Jamie and said, "This is my friend Julie Finn, she won't hurt you okay?"

Jamie nodded then went to sit beside Julie as I went and sat at my desk then looked through some of the old Jigsaw case files that were scattered around on the top of my desk; each picture just reminded me of the horrors I went through but I realized that I could put those files away for good.

I spent the next hour organizing the Jigsaw murder files, I studied them for a few moments before Dominic walked in, I noticed that Julie and Jamie were gone as I looked up at him, I stood up with the files in my hand and walked around to the front of the desk then he asked, "What are those?"

I looked down at the files, I was silent for a few moments before replying, "Umm...they're the Jigsaw files, I finally get to put them away for good."

He moved closer to me, put his hands on the desk on either side of me, I sat the files down on the desk as he leaned his head in to kiss me then suddenly the phone in my office started to ring.

I growled, turned my head back then answered my office phone, I stated as Dominic watched me, "This is CSI Hayley R-

A loud beep emitted from the phone; cutting me off, I dropped it and moved away from my desk, the P.A system in the lab buzzed then wierd music started to play through so I withdrew my handgun and stated while D.B, Nick, Greg, Morgan and Sara walked in, "Somethings going on Dominic."

The music stopped and that all too familiar altered Jigsaw voice said, "Hello Hayley, I want to play a game. For the last few months you have been surviving things that would cause ordinary people to give in to the pain and suffering but you have remained strong through it all. Today the limits of human emotions will be tested here in the very place that you consider safe and for each person close to you, you must relive the pain."

I froze completely, my entire body started to shut down in fear, I fell to my knees and said, "It was supposed to end, its supposed to be over... god no this isn't happening."

Gas started to pour into the lab through the vents, I watched as one by one my friends collapsed to the ground; each brutally coughing as they fought to stay conscience and the gas filled my lungs and I slowly began to fall to the floor, I braced myself on my hands and knees while I violently coughed.

My eyes were watering, Dominic crawled towards me then took my hand in his and said weakly, "Hayley, be strong through whatever happens after this and I lo-."

He passed out before he could finish his sentence; I got to my knees and looked at my door to see a masked figure standing in the doorway, the unconscious bodies of each of my friends lay in front of him.

I stated, "No… not again, it's not possible… all the apprentices… are dead."

The masked man laughed and said, "You should've double checked those files, Let the games begin."

I heard screaming then realized that it was my own as my body gave in to the gas, I felt the darkness closed in around me and my final thought was, "This is the final act of a legend and there will be blood."


	10. Let the Games begin part 1

I awoke at the front doors of the lab, my handgun missing from its holster as I stood up off the ground, my head pounded from the gas that knocked me out, the others were nowhere to be found as I fully woke up.

I looked around but couldn't see into any of the rooms in the lab because the walls were covered in blood stained plastic, I stumbled up to the first door on my right and opened it slowly.

Inside was Sara and Nick hanging by necks from the ceiling, I noticed that they were both standing on platforms and were unconscious then suddenly a TV that had been sitting in corner turned on and that puppets face appeared.

He said, "Hayley in front of you are two of your colleagues, pull off the cloth on top of that item in front of you."

I pulled the cloth off to reveal 2 separate handles with chains attached, I took both in my hands and Jigsaw stated, "When the timer in front of you hits zero, the chains will drop the platforms underneath your friends feet, you must pull the chains back to keep the platforms up for 3 minutes and your two friends with be freed."

I looked at the small timer in front of me, it read 25 seconds and then Jigsaw said, "Let the games begin."

The TV turned off then Sara and Nick woke up moments, they began to struggle in their chains but I quickly said, "Don't struggle guys, in 20 seconds these chains will drop the platforms under your feet and that's when I have to keep them pulled back for 3 minutes then you will be freed."

They both nodded, I took a few deep breaths then prepared my arms, I looked at my two friends and started to count down with the timer when it hit ten, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1!"

I immediately pulled back on the chains when it hit one, the platforms only wobbled for a few moments then a new timer appeared in front of me and Sara stated, "You can do it Hayley just hold out."

It was requiring all of my strength to keep the chains pulled back but I was doing it, Nick and Sara kept offering words of encouragement and when the timer reached 1 minute and 30 seconds; I thought that everything was going to be fine.

Little did I know that when the timer reached 1 minute and 30 seconds; the chains were being pulled away from me with even more force than before so I wrapped the chains around my arms and began to pull even harder.

My human arm was going to give out on me with only 1 minute left, I was using all the strength in my body to keep them both and when my arm was about to give out; I said, "Guys my right arms about to give out, I have to use the robotic arm for both now so if your platform drops Nick, don't worry I will pull it back up."

I let the chain that was in my right hand go, Nick's platform gave out and he started to choke, I quickly grabbed the chain with my left hand and pulled with every ounce of strength in my body; Nick's platform rose back up and he steadied himself again, only 25 seconds left on the timer as I felt my robot arm weakening like my normal arm but I ignored it and held out.

When the timer hit zero; the collars around Sara's and Nick's neck opened and they fell to the floor, I dropped the chains from my left hand and ran over to help them and Sara stated, "Thank you for saving our lives Hayley, we owe you one."

I shook my head and replied, "No we're even now, this is entire situation is my fault and saving you is just making it up to you and I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

Sara retorted, "Don't say that Hayley and I'm not mad at you at all."

I nodded then pulled them up off the floor, walked out of the room back into the hallway with Nick and Sara following me and I stated when I approached the next open door, "You guys can't follow me when I go into a room, I need you to stay outside of the room just so you don't get hurt."

They both nodded, I opened the door then Sara stopped me and said, "Be careful Hayley."

I patted her shoulder then walked into the room, it was completely dark except the light coming in from the hallway but then the door slammed shut behind me and a TV turned on in the corner.

Again Jigsaw appeared on the screen; the lights snapped on and in front of me were Greg and Morgan tied to a pole in the center of the room and they were awake.

Jigsaw stated, "In front of you are two of the most important people to you, what are you willing to do to ensure their survival?"

I around and asked, "What do I have to do now?"

Jigsaw replied, "You must retrieve the key from that glass box to your right but be careful, the box is filled with needles, you must retrieve the key and unlock the padlocks on your friends chains before they are impaled by chainsaws that move down from the ceiling. You have 4 minutes, let the games began."

The sound of chainsaws filled the room as I ran to the box and stuck my right hand in it, the needles dug into my hand but i ignored the pain, for about 2 minutes I searched through the box till I finally found the key, Jigsaw said, "You feel emotions inside you right now that are almost painful but its what makes you human like me."

I retorted, "You're not human, if you were then you would regret doing these things but you don't you sick, twisted monster! I swear to god that when I get out of this and if you escape then you can bet your twisted soul that I won't rest till your dead and these sick games end for good!"

Jigsaw laughed, I ran to Morgan with 1:00 left and scrambled to find her lock, I found it then put the key inside it and unlocked it quickly; the lock fell to the floor and I pulled the chains off of Morgan and ran over to Greg.

I looked at the timer and saw that I only had 20 secs left, I stood in between Greg and the chainsaw that was getting closer, I found the lock on his chains then began to unlock in, the sound of the chainsaw was defeaning as I pulled the chains off him.

Greg dashed out of the way and the chainsaw dug into my back slightly but I got out of the way before it could anymore damage, the door unlocked and we moved out into the hallway then I started to collapse when we were out in the hallway, Greg caught me before I hit the floor and Sara asked, "What the hell happened in there? We heard chainsaws."

I stammered out, "Part of the trap… Argh! My back hurts so damn much."

Morgan turned me onto my side and looked at my back; the jacket covering my back was shredded right between my shoulder blades and the flesh beneath was ripped and torn.

Greg stated, "Hayley you need medical attention now."

I sat up with Morgan's help and replied, "Well that's the one thing we don't have access to right now, I need to save everyone else first then we can leave."

Sara and Nick helped me up to my feet, I pulled off my jacket then a tape player fell out of the pocket, I picked it up and pressed play, the player buzzed for a moment then Hoffman's voice said, "Hello Hayley, if you're listening to this then it means that I have died after kidnapping you from the hospital. I know about the group of traps that the new apprentice has put in your lab, the pain you are about to experience before this is over will be great but promise me that you'll be strong through it all… That's why Jigsaw was so interested in you, he knew that you were stronger than most people and he wanted to test just how much stronger."

There was a pause in the tape and he continued, "Hayley, this is your final stand, stop this apprentice then it's all over… the games are over which means no more pain, no more suffering, no more loss and no more blood … the city of Las Vegas is counting on you."

The tape ended, I turned to look at the next door which was at the end of the hallway, I dropped the tape player and ran towards the door.

The others came up behind me as I slowly opened the door; Nick came up beside me and said, "I'll clear the doorway Hayley."

I was about to protest when he walked past me, he turned to look at us and said, "It's clear co-."

He was cut off by a gun shot, I watched as his chest went red with blood and he collapsed to the floor, I quickly ran to his side and he was coughing up blood.

I stated, "God Damnit Nick, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this, I was supposed to take that not you…I dragged you into this."

Nick sputtered out, "It's alright... the others…need you to save them…and don't be sorry…just make...the kill count."

He closed his eyes and became motionless, I stood up then looked around the room and there was a table with 2 handguns on it and a note that said my name.

I opened the note and it read:

_Hayley,_

_I snuck these guns into the group of traps for you to use, the new apprentice doesn't suspect anything I think but I don't know for sure, Good Luck…_

_ Mark Hoffman_

I put the note in the pocket of my jeans then grabbed the guns and holstered them as I walked out of the room and towards the next door but Morgan grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her.

She hugged me and stated, "Please be careful Hayley and just remember to stay strong."

I pulled away and replied, "Don't worry Morgan, I always am."

I went to open the next door but it wouldn't budge, I motioned for the others to help me open it, Sara, Greg, Morgan and I began to push on the door. After a few moments it finally opened and we all walked in, the room was mostly dark as I walked forward a few feet while the others stood by the door.

Jigsaw's voice said, "Here is the hardest decision in your life Hayley."

The rest of lights in the room turned on suddenly, Dominic and D.B sat in chairs side by side, a hooded figure walked around them and stated, "I'm the new Jigsaw apprentice, all of the pain you've experienced has led up to this moment."

I withdrew the two handguns and said, "How about I kill you now then save my friends, I'm not dealing with this drama anymore."

The figure laughed and retorted, "You're going to have to if you want them to live."

I asked, "What sick crap do I have to do now?"

The figure replied, "You must merely pick which one of the two you wish to have live, the other will die painfully."

The figure stepped forward and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

I stated harshly, "One generally is never ready for someone to make them choose between two of the most important people in their life...Doctor Gordon."

Dr. Gordon replied, "How did you figure out who I was? I've never even met you before!"

I laughed and said, "I remember your voice from when my colleagues interviewed you after the first Jigsaw murder, I might've been seriously hurt but I wasn't stupid doctor."

**Hey Guys, RECsi88 here, Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me, I know this story has dragged on for awhile and I promise that it will end soon but I'm running out of ideas for how to end the story! Reviews with some ideas for how to continue on this would be greatly appreciated from my loyal readers. **

**Also if you have any requests for any kind of Fanfiction you would like to see done just PM your requests to me, I would be more then happy to work on them!**


End file.
